Through Glass
by Lady Hanaka
Summary: The world always seems smoother and softer through glass.Distorted views become clear and clear thoughts become distorted. But sometimes, through the distortion, one can finally see what was hidden all along. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N: Hey everybody…yeah, this is a little different than what I usually write. But here's a nice little tribute to Itachi and Shisui (the two Uchihas who never get enough credit for what they've done for those they love, in my opinion). Now, you can take this any way you want. It could be ItaShisui love or just friendship-love. It's up to your interpretation. :) The first one is Shisui's death and his thoughts. The second will be Itachi's death and his thoughts. This will only be a two-shot. Anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

**Through Glass**

* * *

It was late when Shisui finally sat down at the edge of the dock. The water lapped at the wooden beams, and he looked down at his shadowed reflection. The only light came from the moon, and it was faint, hidden behind the clouds.

He had taken off his shoes, his toes skimming the cold water. He watched ripples expand and disappear into the dark water, his gaze half-lidded and calm. His arm was still sore from his last mission. He'd been stabbed with a kunai in the upper arm, in the center of his Anbu tattoo.

But the wound had been worth it, even if it had become infected and he'd gone delirious because of the poison for two days. He'd gotten his team out alive, and that was all that mattered.

He'd gotten Itachi out alive.

He laughed softly at the thought, a dry chuckle that erupted from his throat and was swallowed up by the pervading darkness around him. Itachi never seemed to need help. He was always the best, always perfect. And Shisui loved that about him. He was cool, calm, confident…

Itachi had been stabbed through the stomach earlier in the fight and so his reflexes were slowed. He hadn't seen the kunai coming before it was too late to move. But Shisui had. He'd shoved Itachi out of the way and the kunai had sunk into his arm, coated with stinging poison that had made him hiss in pain. But before he'd collapsed he'd seen Itachi kill the man.

"You'll be the death of me one day, Itachi." He'd said it as a joke, his voice weak as his consciousness began fading. And Itachi had gathered him in his arms, looking down with a half-lidded gaze that asked only one question: why?

He'd said the only thing that had come to mind.

"Because you're beautiful."

Shisui's smile widened a bit as he remembered the shocked look on Itachi's face before he'd fallen unconscious. He learned later that Itachi had carried him back the entire way in his arms. And after that…Itachi had avoided him.

It hurt, even if just a little. The wound on his arm…that ache was nothing compared to the throbbing in his chest as he thought of his brother-like friend who he had not seen in a month. He had been ordered by the Uchiha Clan to watch Itachi…but if Itachi did not want to be seen than he could not be seen. Shisui knew that better than anyone. And at the moment, Itachi seemed to want nothing to do with him.

But Shisui knew that he would come for him soon. He'd been at the Clan meeting when Fugaku had shown Itachi the scroll. It was simple, they'd both realized what it had entailed. Only an idiot couldn't see it.

And it hurt…because Shisui knew that Itachi would go through with it without remorse. He would not think twice to gain that kind of power.

And Shisui couldn't do it…because he loved Itachi too much to even think of it.

He heard a soft rustling in the trees behind him and sighed, his heart feeling lighter at the sound of soft footsteps. The footsteps echoed against the wood, and he merely closed his eyes as they drew closer.

_You came…Itachi…_Shisui thought silently, before looking back down at the water. Behind him was Itachi, his blood red eyes glinting in the darkness, reflected in the inky-black water.

He didn't move; his gaze was understanding and a bit sad, but nothing more. He merely gave a tired, soft smile and knew that Itachi saw it.

"I told you that you'd be the death of me." Shisui said cheerfully, but his voice lacked conviction.

"Hn."

"Do you think that with the Mangekyou Sharingan you can finally kill our clan?" Shisui finally asked after a moment of tense silence. Itachi's eyes widened a bit in shock, and then he lunged forward, sending them both into the water.

Shisui let out a gasp as the frigidity of the water hit him. He gave no resistance however, didn't fight as his back hit the muddy bed of the lake. The cold mud slipped into his clothing, coating him in thick sludge. They'd been at a relatively shallow area, however. Itachi was above the water, holding him down, his hands on Shisui's shoulders.

Shisui could just see Itachi through the murky water. His face was distorted, as if Shisui was looking through glass. It was smeared and soft around the edges, and his ruby eyes glinted with the same intensity only they seemed softer now…gentler…

But he saw the question in his eyes—you could always tell what Itachi was thinking through his eyes, no matter what anyone else thought: Why? Why, if Shisui had known about Itachi's plans to kill the Uchiha Clan, did he not stop him or warn them? Why, if he knew that Itachi had come to kill him, did he not fight him? Why did he lie there, motionless and unresponsive? Or maybe the question was more broad than that, filled with more pain…maybe he was asking why he had to do this in the first place. Why was fate so cruel that he had to choose between his family and his village? Why did he have to kill his best friend? Why would he have to kill the mother who loved him, and the brother that he loved more than anything?

Shisui smiled softly, as the mud around him cleared and he could see Itachi's face clearly through the water. His face was so close…Shisui guessed he could lift his head and brush his lips against Itachi's if he tried.

But he merely mouthed his answer, bubbles erupting from his mouth, the last of his air.

"Because you were beautiful."

_Because I love you._

And then there was nothing, just like on the mission. Only Itachi's eyes hadn't widened before Shisui had fallen into darkness. They had burned brighter than before, swirling and changing and becoming the power that Itachi wanted and craved so badly.

He wondered if anyone would think it strange that he'd taken off his shoes before 'drowning himself'. He wondered if anyone would care at all. And then he wondered why _he_ cared, because the only person he had ever loved had just killed him, and he was strangely happy. Itachi had what he wanted, and he had been the one to give it to him.

That was enough for him.

It had always been enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A\N: For all of you who don't know the truth about Itachi (which we found out in the last few manga chapters) he will seem OOC to you. But in truth, he **_**was**_** actually emotional and kind and caring, apparently. So I tried to portray the softer side of Itachi in this. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D)**

* * *

**Through Glass**

* * *

Death was nothing like he'd thought. Death was…white and soft, like clouds. There was no pain, although his eyes did hurt from the bright light. And then the white light was gone, replaced with gold, and he blinked a few times, not sure if what he was seeing was real.

He was standing on a well-beaten dirt road. A breeze blew past him, soft and cool, tugging at the ends of his bangs. He could hear the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds. It was spring, and he couldn't help but smile softly as he looked over at the trees lining the road.

He knew this place.

His footsteps started out slow and steady, before they began to pick up speed. Soon he was running as fast as he could, following the dirt path and the sunlight and the wind and the birds' songs.

_I'm here! I'm home, I'm home, I'm—_

And he stopped, breath hitching in his throat as the gates loomed in front of him. Konoha…he was back. Was he allowed back this time? He looked down to see he was wearing his old dark shirt and pants. His hands seemed softer, and there were less scars on them than he remembered.

_I'm not supposed to be here…I have to leave to make sure Sasuke stays safe_, Itachi thought, angry and ashamed at himself for taking a step towards his precious village. No…he wanted so badly to return. _Please_…this couldn't be a genjutsu. _Please_…he couldn't believe that Sasuke would be so cruel as to do this to him.

_You're dead_. A voice inside his head sang. _Sasuke killed you, you're dead._

_You're free._

_You're home._

Itachi let out a shaky exhalation of breath as the gates groaned and they opened. Bright light once again assailed him, and he clenched his eyes shut. And the light was gone once more and Itachi slowly blinked, his eyes trying to readjust.

He let out a choked cry at the sight before him.

They were all waiting at the gate.

His mother was smiling her usual sweet smile, waving to him. His father stood beside her, one arm around her waist. His eyes shined softly—was it pride he saw there? He had expected nothing but anger and hatred.

His aunt and uncle were there as well, standing with rest of the Uchiha clan…and something bloomed in his chest as he gave a bright smile. He searched the crowd eagerly. But his smile began to fade, brow knotted in confusion as he realized that the one face he longed to see most of all was not there.

"Where…" Itachi whispered. "Where is he?" He got no answer. His family continued to smile and wave, beckoning him to enter the gates. But he couldn't do it…not until he knew that Shisui was waiting there for him as well.

"I have to tell him something!" Itachi shouted at them, because he knew he couldn't move. If he went towards them he would never stop running, and then he may never see Shisui again. "I have to tell him that I know why now!"

And the crowd parted and _he_ stepped forward, smiling that patient, care-free smile like always, his eyes dancing.

Itachi's own eyes burned as he took a shaky breath and rushed towards him. He ran passed his mother and father and his aunt and uncle and all the others. He ran passed them and didn't look back as he grabbed onto Shisui, letting out a choked sob.

And Shisui held him—because Shisui knew him better than anyone, always had. He knew how to comfort him and listen to him and he was everything Itachi had always wanted to be.

"I know why, I know why, I know why." Itachi sobbed into Shisui's shirt, his sobs mixing with laughter. His heart felt like it would burst as he gripped the fabric tightly beneath his hands, not wanting to believe that this could be a dream or a genjutsu or anything other than death.

"Why?" He heard Shisui finally ask. He looked up at him, and he could see his blurry outline through his own tears. It was like…like looking through glass. He was smiling—because Shisui never stopped smiling.

"Because you're beautiful."

_Because I love you._

He was finally free. He had given Sasuke what he wanted and needed. Revenge. Power. Sasuke was happy and he was happy and there was nothing else that needed to be done, it was all in the hands of Sasuke's friend now, the Kyuubi container. But he knew that with the power he had given Naruto and the power he had given Sasuke, it would all work out in the end. He was dead and Sasuke would live.

And that was enough for him.

It had always been enough.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**(A\N: because Itachi loved Konoha above all else. What better way for him to die than to finally be able to return to the village that he worked so hard to protect? Once again, you guys can take this as you want. ItaShisui friendship or romance, it could be either. :D I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I wrote this a while back but just never uploaded it. I've been having really bad writer's block...and all I seem to be able to write at the moment is angst, but not in Shisui, Shades of Grey, or my other stories...it's...weird...but hopefully I can get back on track soon. :) the next chapter of Shades of Grey should be done soon, after all.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


End file.
